Bitten
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Zoro's been bitten in the zombie apocalypse, and Sanji refuses to leave him even if it kills him. AU: Zosan. boyxboy, prompt one-shot. Rated for cursing, blood, angst


(Warning: This story does contain a character contemplating suicide. If you are not comfortable with that please do not continue.)

**ImagineyourOTP prompt:**

_Imagine your OTP in a zombie apocalypse and person A has been bitten, and person B refuses to leave them in their last moments before they convert, resulting in person B dying along with A._

* * *

"Zoro" Sanji whispered hoarsely. "Talk to me."

He settled the man against the alleyway wall, eyeing the damage. It was really bad, and it made his stomach quench. He honestly wanted to puke, he was so scared. There was literally a chunk of flesh missing from his comrade's side. A ruthless zombie bite.

"San-" Zoro broke into a raging cough, blood overflowing his mouth. He winced in pain and stared up at Sanji. He tried to move his arm towards the blonde's muddy face, he wanted to brush away those strands of blonde hair that hid those beautiful blue orbs and comfort him but another jolt of pain surged through him.

"Stop trying to move." Sanji instructed, his voice shaking.

God dammit why did this have to happen to Zoro of all people? He was incredibly strong, so how...? How could this be happening? The blonde couldn't wrap his mind around it, nor did he have time to. He quickly withdrew his jacket, eyeing it over for a spot that wasn't too drenched with the Zoro's blood. Then with ease he ripped off some fabric from his precious suit jacket. Fuck it, that was the least on his mind. He was going to attempt to wrap the bite and apply as much pressure he could.

"Cook..." Zoro growled between his clench teeth. His thoughts were becoming hazy, his whole body on fire. "You gotta run."

Sanji shot him a distressed glare.

"You fucking idiot! I'm not leaving you!" He shouted into his face.

No he couldn't leave him. He had already seen way too much destruction because of this apocalypse; he wasn't going to lose one of the last remaining things keeping him sane. Tears were already pouring from his eyes. This wasn't happening. This wouldn't be the end. He wouldn't let it damn it. Zoro wasn't going to die!

"We'll get you out of here... I'll, I'll find Chopper and he can... Fuck!" His eyes were moving over Zoro's frame. His blood was everywhere now, mixed with old rotten blood from their earlier slayings. His usual tan complexion had gone increasingly pale. His face looked so exhausted and tired... and god dammit. Sanji jerked his head away. He could not look into those eyes right now.

They moved to his hands that were applying pressure. Zoro's fingers wrapped around his wrist weakly.

"Sanji. Leave me." His voice was strained.

A lump was forming in Sanji's throat and he shook his head. "No! I won't! I can't-"  
"You'll die."

"So what!" Sanji's lip quivered and he met Zoro's eyes again. Everything seemed to go silent, including the rain falling lightly around them.

"So what if I die, I'm not leaving you. I can't lose you.."

Zoro lightly squeezed at his wrist again, blood dripping out from the corner of his mouth.

"Go find..." He tensed, coughing more. "Luffy…and the others."

Sanji pressed harder on the wound. No. How was he supposed to go back and leave Zoro here?

"I'm done." Zoro gave a regretful smile, and Sanji's heart shattered.

But the blood wasn't stopping. It bled through any of the fabric he applied. It didn't help that Zoro was burning up, and becoming a coughing mess. He began to let up his hold. There really wasn't helping Zoro was there? He was just fooling himself. They'd seen this process before. No one escaped alive from the bite. He hung his head low.

Zoro watched Sanji painfully. He hated that this was the way he'd be going, and he hated seeing that face he admired so much in so much pain. He didn't want to go this way; he didn't want to leave Sanji. He also didn't want the cook to waste his own life by staying and endangering himself. Why wasn't he escaping? Didn't he know any moment Zoro was going to change? It was already getting hard to breathe for the swordsman.

"Zoro." Sanji said softly. "I never got to tell you... Damn it! You shitty swordsman what were you thinking going and getting yourself bit?!" He raised his head and glared. Though, his words and expression lacked any real venom towards the swordsman.

"I love you, you shitty Marimo. I'm not leaving…so don't leave me."

Zoro's exhausted eyes widen. He had never expected that. Sanji...loved him? His heart ached more than his dying body. Why, why did he have to wait until now to tell him? This whole situation was unfair in more ways than one. A feeling of stillness began to overcome him. He was running out of time. He had to at least to this.

"Sanji..."

He reached out and grabbed the Cook, bringing him in against his will. He pressed his blood stained lips to Sanji's and kissed him, tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes streamed down his dirty cheeks. Then he fell back roughly onto the wall.

"Zoro!" Sanji shouted, watching the swordsman as he crumpled against the brick.

The marimo let out one last chuckle, spit out another mouthful of blood then his eyes drifted off. His body, which had been shaking lightly, froze. His pupils iced over.

Sanji's heart stopped. No. This can't be happening. No.

"Zoro? Zoro!" He frantically moved his hands around the swordsman's body, checking for his pulse, trying to wake him up.

"No..." His voice lowered to a whisper, and he knew "No...no."

He moved his arms away and closer into himself. He looked at his hands, and then pulled at his hair, looking around frantically. This couldn't be happening. Zoro was dead? How was this possible? No he couldn't accept that. But every time his eyes fell back onto the lifeless frame in front of him...

He punched at the ground, despite his usual carefulness of his hands. None of that mattered anymore, none of it would. He let out a wail of frustration, and of pain. Regret and guilt drowned over him. Why did this have to happen? Why to Zoro, it should've been him! Why did he wait until a dying breath to tell him he loved him?

This whole situation was too much to handle. He had hoped at least, since they always seemed to get through the roughest things before, that a freaking zombie apocalypse would be a walk in the park. Nothing could ever touch them, or so he wanted to believe. But reality was harsh.

"Shitty swordsman..." he cried. "You were supposed to reach your dream..."

Sanji shifted his legs so that he was sitting straight on the ground. His face was blank, and he stared out at the road. Honestly, he didn't know what to do now. He seemed to be in a state of shock. He picked up his jacket that was dripping in Zoro's blood. He fished out his essentials, a cigarette and lighter. Luckily they hadn't been ruined.

He glanced over at Zoro's corpse. It would be rising again soon, he knew. He lit his smoke, and took a nice swig. Then he glanced down at the pistol to his side. He drummed his fingers over it before pulling it out of its holster and staring at it closer. He never imagined having to use it on Zoro...but would he? At this point he almost wanted to point it back at himself. How was he supposed to go on without his reason?

There was no way Sanji would show himself back at base. With a shaky hand he placed his cigarette comfortably in the corner of his mouth, and then slowly began to turn the gun towards himself. He clicked back the safety. The thoughts of the world flew past his mind. People were eating other people, even though they were dead. There was nothing anyone could do, nothing could stop it. His finger rested over the trigger and he brought the barrel to the bottom of his chin. He closed his eyes, silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry Zeff. I'm sorry Luffy...Everyone...I'm sorry Zoro." He whispered.

"Sanji." a raspy voice to his side made his eyes fly open.

There was no way. Absolutely no way. He was dead, he checked! He lowered his firearm quickly then turned to look back. A growl made his hair stand and a sharp pain erupted from his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. He could see the blur of green in the corner of his eyes and he desperately moved his hands to the hair, trying to push the feeding Zoro off of him.

He screamed, trying to get away from his grasp. He tried to kick him off and away, but the swordsman's inhuman grasp kept himself attached, as he dug his fingers harshly into Sanji's side and arm. He released his teeth once, only to take another bite out of Sanji's shoulder flesh. Sanji screamed again, slamming the weapon into Zoro's head. It didn't change anything. Blood was gushing down his body, and he felt light headed and he couldn't get free.

Then a snap made the world fade. The Zoro zombie had snapped his arm, and the pain was too much for his conscious mind to handle. He blacked out at the most unfortunate time in his life.

When he woke again, there was a hunger scraping at the insides of his stomach. It reminded him of a time long ago when he was starving on the streets. His eyes opened slowly. He didn't feel pain, hell he didn't feel anything anymore. Was he in shock? The world around him seemed the same, he was in the alleyway where Zoro had died and attacked him. The colors though seemed warped and dim. He inhaled, his lungs and throat sounding like shit. What was this?

A noise to the side caught his attention and he glanced over. He could spot the figure of Zoro, or rather zombie Zoro a few feet away. He was bent down, his head low. There were loud gushing noises and slurps coming from him. Sanji's eyes, though they felt extremely tired, widened. What in the world? Was he feeding? Then he had to get out of here while he had the chance. Had to go and get his gun...

He attempted to get up but a certain lack of something made him roll over onto his side. His eyes widened even more. Where..where did his arm go? A panic ran through his brain at the sight of his missing limb, the ugly remains of his shoulder, blood oozing from the hole where it had once been.

How was he alive? He could figure that out later, he had to move. The noises stopped and Zoro's zombie rose to its feet. This made Sanji freeze. Did he hear him? Was he already coming back for more? He could see now what it was holding in one of its hands. It was his arm, majority of its contents picked clean off. Never should any person get to see what an actual part of his skeleton looked like.

The Zoro zombie side stepped and turned, those lustful eyes scanning over Sanji. His face was stained with fresh blood, Sanji's blood. He looked similar to Luffy after pigging out on ribs. Though the lust in his eyes didn't look as strong as before. They actually looked kind of sad. He dropped Sanji's arm onto the ground.

"Sanji." It growled.

Sanji just stared. How... was this even possible? Why was this happening? Zoro was a zombie, why was he able to talk? And how could he even remember who Sanji was? He began to try and move, this time using his other arm for support. He got to his feet but found himself moving a lot slower. It must've been his blood loss. He could already tell how drained his skin color had become.

The Zoro zombie began to approach slowly.

"Stay away from me." Sanji snarled, though he knew it was useless to do so. His voice was deeper, but he dismissed it.

He stood up, dizzily catching his balance. It wasn't until then he got a clear look at the ground. It was soaked in blood. His blood. There was no way he was alive. Another hunger pain shot through his abdomen, and realization set in. He could suddenly smell everything. He was dead, and had become a zombie.

"You shit cook." Zoro moved in closer. "What were you thinking?"

Sanji turned his head slowly to look at him.

"How are you..." He paused, changing his question. "How are we talking?" Sanji said low, looking over Zoro. He was moving fine, like the chunk of missing body didn't faze him at all. Though, he probably looked the same with his missing limb.

Zoro shook his head, a zombie groan leaving his lips. "I don't know." He looked at Sanji as if pleading to him for something. Sanji narrowed his eyes and his gaze fell on his separated arm.

"You fucking ate my arm?" He accused finally, glaring at Zoro.

Zoro looked towards the ground. "Couldn't control...was so hungry..." He looked back up then at the cook. "You were going to shoot yourself."

Sanji's mouth was already dry, but he shifted his weight nervously. So assuming since Zoro is a functioning zombie, such as he now was, he must've saw that. Now he felt really guilty and cowardly. He had hoped to take his life without anyone judging him about it.

"Didn't see a point in running." He explained.

Zoro snorted. "Stubborn."

Sanji glanced away from him and back at the spot where his arm once was. "Now what?"

Zoro looked down at himself and his blood covered clothing and hands. He placed one hand on his stomach.

"Hungry."

Sanji's eyes shot back up at him. He knew his policy was to never let anyone go hungry, but he was not going to sacrifice more of himself for the swordsman's ungodly new appetite. Though, he could feel that urge to feed consuming himself as well. He stepped away defensively.

"You aren't taking anymore limbs shit head."

Zoro let out a dry laugh. "No. Hungry for living."

Secretly inside himself Zoro was glad Sanji's transformation had been quick. It had killed him to watch his body act on its own when his new senses came alert, and he could smell Sanji. He could just recall how disgusted with himself he had been when he actually found the smell absolutely appetizing. Then having to watch as he attacked him, it was pure torture. Though with his new found tastes, the arm was delicious.

Sanji moved over to where his gun lay on the ground. He hesitantly reached down and picked it up, impressed with what motor skills he still seemed to have. But, he assumed, that wouldn't last long. His muscles would probably only last out until they decomposed, just like the rest of him.

Zoro watched him intently.

"You should put me down." He suggested.

Sanji glared at him again. Just the thought of having to watch Zoro die a second time squeezed at whatever was left of his mentality. He didn't ever want to experience that again. He had to think of this situation. How was it they were able to come back as some smart zombies? Were they an evolution of some kind or extremely lucky in that sick sort of 'if you would call this lucky' way. At least like this neither of them were gone just yet.

"No. We have to still be alive for a reason." He explained. This seemed to intrigue Zoro.

"Cook, we'll just keep killing. We can't stop it."

"No. We can leave the city. Stay away from the others-" Just the thought of the other ones in their group made his hunger ignite more. "Starve in peace."

Zoro let out another growl. His instinct to feed did not like the idea of starving, but his faint sanity knew he had to do something. His thoughts went back to when he reopened his eyes a second time, the image of seeing Sanji press his gun up into the bottom of his chin. He never wanted to see that again, Sanji dying or in danger, be it from someone else or himself. Perhaps there was a reason. Maybe this was so he could still, in some really messed up way, stay with Sanji a little longer.

He glanced down and lightly brushed against the tops of his sheathed swords on his hip. They had stayed with him all this time. Though, now that he was an undead monster he understood there was no way he could still seek out his dreams. At least, with Sanji in the same awful nightmare, he could have him.

"Alright." He agreed. "We'll go…but Sanji."

Sanji had to try twice to get his gun back successfully into its holster. He looked back at Zoro, sending him a curious look to encourage him to continue.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo /o/ Zombies! Who doesn't love zombies? You? Oh whoops.. :'D. Just another practice oneshot, this time a little horror and angst and science fiction – You know, all the good stuff. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! The prompt inspired me to make them a kind of smart zombie that you see sometimes now in zombie stuff. Because come on let's be honest, Zoro and Sanji are way too cool to just be normal zombies.**

**Beta'd by Muffingirlbethan! Thanks!**


End file.
